


The Theban Band

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greek statuary never looked so good. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theban Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rai_Daydreamer).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 7, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 8, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 266  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, Rai_Daydreamer! I tried to paint a picture with words as you do with your beautiful artwork. :)

The light was butter-gold, streaming in softly through the sparkling-clean windows. The glow illuminated glossy wood and thick carpeting, caressing the fine grain of the bedposts, shimmering over sapphire-blue sheets, so rich and beautiful that they flowed like water over the bed.

The two men entwined on the bed were works of art, sculpted muscles gleaming as the light caressed their skin while they slept.

One man’s skin was golden-perfect, not a bruise or cut to mar it, muscular and proportioned as if lovingly sculpted by a master artist. Strong hands that could crush coal into diamonds gently rested on a curved hip and around bruised ribs.

Blue-black hair shone, soft and silky, an errant curl falling over a smooth brow. The beautiful face was relaxed, a curve of the lips suggesting contentment. Long, black lashes brushed the smooth cheekbones.

His companion was the same build, but his skin was neither perfect nor smooth. Old scars and new marred his back, chest and arms, corded thighs ugly with deep gashes, but despite the wear-and-tear, was beautiful still.

Calloused hands rested on smooth chest and thigh, slightly-shaggy raven hair framing an aristocratic face. A ghost of a smile played around full lips, sooty lashes curving over high cheekbones.

A band of glittering sunlight looped around their bodies to draw them closer.

They were two living Greek statues, works of art in the way that those lovers of men would have appreciated in the days of old.

They were bonded in the Theban way of warriors: blood-and-bone-and-sinew, body and soul cleaving unto each other.

Perfect in every way.


End file.
